


Be quiet

by Hotgitay



Category: Doing Hard Time (2004)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Smut, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Eddie punishes Michael





	Be quiet

“Stop resisting”Eddie said to Michael 

Michael writhed underneath his lover skin on skin contact his hands were rested on eddies bare abs 

Michael snickered teasingly “Thats supposed to be a threat” Eddie suddenly entered him forcefully quickening his pace 

Michael felt his length going in deeper into him almost as if he was daring him to misbehave “Be quiet”Eddie muttered

“Make me”Michael said to him feeling pleasure once he felt Eddie release his cum inside of him climaxing long and hard


End file.
